


Useless Fight

by superwhowolflocked



Series: We're Going Rounds [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bottom!Stiles, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Riding, Scent Marking, Top!Derek, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhowolflocked/pseuds/superwhowolflocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being taken advantage of by Derek's betas, and then Derek himself, Stiles tries to cope with the aftermath and discovers it's more difficult than he thought. His body is plagued with intense and uncontrollable urges and no matter what he does, Stiles can't seem to satisfy himself. So, he turns to the man that caused it all, Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024288) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> This is a sequel of sorts to a fic I read a while back that I felt needed a different ending. It isn't necessary to read the other fic [I explain everything that needs explaining] But the link is posted above for those of you who would like to read it. 
> 
> Also, this is my first smut fic, so I would love to know what everyone thinks when you're done reading it!
> 
> A HUGE thanks to Liz for beta'ing this for me. It was a very emotional read for her, so I really appreciate it. Check her out at adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com! She is amazing!!
> 
> Also! feel free to join me on tumblr at superwhowolflocked.tumblr.com!! I love making new friends!!

Stiles came home to a dark empty house. There was a note in the kitchen from his father explaining that he had been called into the station and wouldn’t be home until the next day. The thought of being home alone after everything was enough to bring an overwhelming sense of panic crushing down on Stiles, but he was thankful he would have time to clean himself up before his father got home. He simply couldn’t handle that _knowing_ and concerned look his dad would undoubtedly give him. No, not now, Stiles needed time to pull himself together, if not for himself, for his father. 

And that’s what he did. 

Stiles dragged himself to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes. He didn’t dare look at his reflection, knowing just how battered and defeated he looked. But Stiles knew he wasn’t defeated, he was going to move past this, grow stronger because of it. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself. 

As he climbed into the shower. _I’ll be okay._ As he felt the sting of the hot water running down his back and between his cheeks, where they had all but ripped him open. _I’ll move past this._ As he scrubbed away the cum that was crusted all over his body. _I’ll be stronger because of it._ As he slid down the wall of the shower, pulling his knees to his face, and let the sobs rack through his body, the hot water pounding on his back all the while. _I won’t let them break me._

After several minutes, once the tears had stopped, Stiles turned off the water, toweled off, and headed to his room, bypassing the mirror once again as he exited the bathroom. Once in his room, Stiles pulled on a pair of his grey Lacrosse sweats and a plain white tee. It was no surprise that Stiles found he was completely exhausted. After the trauma he had experienced over the last twenty-four hours, both mental and physical, it was a wonder he was still standing at all. So, he collapsed in his bed and let sleep claim him. The same phrase continuously running through his head; _I won’t let them break me._

That night he dreamt firm, forceful hands, and a wicked, toothy smile. 

-

The next several weeks were hell. Stiles whole body hurt for days, and every ache was a painful reminder of what had happened to him. He could still feel the stretch of Isaac and Boyd forcing themselves inside him, and the sting of Erica’s claws digging into his chest as she rode him. And as if things weren’t bad enough, he still had to see their faces at school. As he walked by them in the halls they would all smile at him, say hi, act as if nothing had happened, and once he passed, they would laugh. The sound made Stiles’ stomach churn. 

Being home was no better. His dad had no idea what had happened, Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell him, but he could still tell something was wrong with his son. Of course he could. Stiles was no longer the happy, sarcastic, joking kid he used to be. He did his best to put up a front when his dad was around, but it wasn’t enough to fool a man trained to see through deceptions.

When he was alone, he was haunted by his memories. The sound of their voices telling him to relax and their moans as they took advantage of him followed him everywhere. There was no escaping his own mind. 

The worst of it, though, occurred when Stiles was lying in bed at night. He would get this uncontrollable desire to be touched, to feel someone pushing inside him. He didn’t understand why he felt this way, had this need, but there was only one way to get it to stop, and he hated it. 

The first night he fingered himself was the worst for Stiles. The burning sensation started at the base of his spine and slowly inched itself upward. Eventually Stiles entire body was on fire and his dick was standing at attention. As much as he tried to ignore it, he knew the feeling wasn’t going away unless he did something about it. 

Stiles wasn’t foreign with fingering himself. He had done it on several occasions in the past. So, he pulled the lube from the drawer in his nightstand and slicked up his first two fingers. He slid his hand between his cheeks and simply played with his hole for a few seconds. He circled it with his index finger a couple of times, making sure everything had completely healed before sliding in his first finger. 

Upon penetration an image of Isaac popped in Stiles head and he could hear him asking Stiles if he liked the way his fingers felt inside him. Stiles’ felt sick to his stomach, but continued thrusting his finger vigorously; knowing that stopping now would only make things worse. He soon added a second finger and flicked his wrist with each motion. He didn’t mean to, didn’t really want to take enjoyment in any of this, but Stiles found his prostate and a shock of pleasure rocked through his spine. He felt his orgasm rise in his belly and mere seconds later he was coming on his sheets. 

“Good boy, Stiles,” Derek’s voice rang in his ears. Just a cruel echo of his trauma. That night, like the many following “the incident,” Stiles cried himself to sleep. 

The urge never actually went away, and after the first several nights of fingering himself Stiles realized that wasn’t going to be enough to keep him satisfied. So, he invested in a dildo, and when using that at night was no longer sufficient, he bought vibrating plugs. 

He would wear them all day, only turning them on when the urge became unbearable. There was something about using them in public that excited Stiles. The risk of getting caught and the sheer force of will it took to keep him and his cock under control, it was liberating and it kept his mind from wandering. 

But, even the plugs didn’t keep his urges sated for long. His body was craving to be touched, and if his reoccurring dreams were any indication, he knew exactly by whom. His voice haunted Stiles everywhere he went, and it was time Stiles took action and did something to make it stop; anything to make it stop. 

-

“What the hell did you do to me?!” Stiles all but screamed as he barged into Derek’s loft. 

Derek was lounging on his couch; the only piece of furniture in the loft other than his bed. He barely even looked up from the book he was reading when he responded with a smirk “I told you Stiles, you’re mine now.” 

“What does that even _mean_?”

Derek shut his book and placed it on the cushion next to him, giving Stiles his full attention now. “It _means_ I mated you. You belong to me now.” 

Stiles could feel the rage rise in his gut, “ _WHY?!_ Why would you do that to me? I _trusted_ you. You said you were going to make things right, that you wouldn’t let them hurt me, and you… you turned around and did the _same damn thing_!” Stiles spat with venom in his words. “Only worse. Because you mated me, and now I can’t get you out of my fucking head!” 

Before Stiles knew what was happening, Derek had him pinned to the wall, eyes red and fangs extended. Stiles wasn’t scared, though, he was pissed. 

“What I did was _nothing_ like…” Derek roared before he deflated. “What do you want, Stiles?” he growled through gritted teeth. 

Stiles shoved against Derek’s chest, but the wolf didn’t move. “I need it to stop,” he answered, mimicking Derek’s tone. 

At that, Derek let Stiles drop. He turned away and sauntered back to the couch, having regained his composer. “And what do you want me to do about it?” 

“Make it stop. _Please_ , just make it stop…” Stiles had lost all his fury. He knew what he needed, and yelling at Derek wasn’t going to get him it. 

Derek just laughed. “I told you, you would be coming to me next time,” he said before adding. “But there’s nothing I can do, Stiles.” 

Stiles could feel his anger rising again. He hated that Derek was right, he hated Derek for doing this to him, and he hated himself for giving in. 

“What do you mean there is nothing you can do? _You_ did this to me, _you_ make it stop!”

“What I _did_ to you was make sure none of my betas touch you. With my scent, my _mark_ on you, they won’t go near you ever again,” Derek hissed. “And what I _meant_ is I’m not going to do anything about it.” 

“What? Oh, I see, so you can fuck me against my will, but when I want it, it’s a no go? You know what, I’m not surprised. Whatever.” Stiles turned to leave the apartment, but before he could get through the door Derek’s hand was wrapped around his wrist and he was being hauled back. 

Derek had him crowded against the wall, hands on either side of his head, and mouth to his ear. “Stiles, I said I wasn’t going to do anything about it. I didn’t say you couldn’t use me to satisfy your… needs.” 

“ _What?_ Stiles was completely confused now. 

“If you want this, you’re going to have to take it,” Derek all but purred, rolling his hips against Stiles’.

 _He’d have to take it._ What did that even mean? And then it dawned on Stiles exactly what Derek was saying. “Wait, Derek, no. Please, _no_. Please don’t make me do that.” Stiles pushed himself as close to the wall as he could get, trying to put distance between him and Derek. But, moments later Derek stepped back and chuckled. 

“Stiles, I’m not _making_ you do anything. I told you, you would come to me, and that stays true. But, if you want it, this is how it’s going to happen. And if it does, you’ll be mine, there’ll be no denying it.”

Stiles could feel the bile rising in his throat. He needed the urges to stop, but he didn’t think he could do this. 

Derek turned and walked toward his bed, leaving Stiles to his thoughts. To make a decision. Stiles watched as Derek laid down on the bed. He took a breath before walking toward Derek.

“I’ll be yours?” 

“Yes.” 

“What does that entail?” 

“It means you’ll be my mate. For life. There will be no running away. No going to someone else. You’ll be mine, forever.” 

“Why did you do this to me?” Stiles whispered, on the verge of tears. Derek didn’t answer. “And if I don’t? Will the… will the urges stop?” 

“No,” Derek shook his head. “They’ll keep getting worse and worse until you physically can’t take it anymore. It’s part of being mated.” 

Stiles could feel the tears stinging his cheeks. He didn’t want this, any of it, but he couldn’t keep fighting the feeling building up inside him. It was already unbearable enough. So, he nodded and climbed onto the bed next to Derek. 

“Good boy, Stiles.” Stiles cringed at the words that had followed him so closely over the past couple of weeks. Stiles ignored the way they made his stomach flip and throat tighten. Instead he scooted closer to Derek, placed his hand on the wolf’s chest to brace himself as he threw his leg over Derek’s, straddling him. 

Stiles stared grinding down on Derek, swallowing what little pride he had left; he had to if he was going to willingly give himself to one of his abusers. Derek slid his hands under Stiles’ shirt, causing him to shudder, but Derek didn’t pull back; he grabbed onto his hips and pulled Stiles into him harder. A small gasp escaped Stiles’ mouth as he felt the hard bulge in Derek’s pants rub against his. 

Stiles took Derek’s hands and removed them from his sides, gaining a bemused look from the man, eyebrow arched in its usual manner until he realized Stiles was removing his shirt. Derek followed suit, stripping off his tee. 

Stiles swallowed hard at the sight. Derek looked gorgeous, all toned and cut muscles. If Stiles was being honest with himself, he had to admit that under different circumstance he might have been excited to have Derek this, shirtless and between his legs. 

Derek must have smelled Stiles’ arousal because he just smirked up at Stiles, a glint of approval in his eyes. 

“You like what you see.” It was more of a statement than a question, but Stiles didn’t answer either way, he didn’t need or want to fuel Derek’s ego. 

Avoiding Derek’s amused gaze, Stiles busied his hands with the button on Derek’s pants, yanking them down hastily. There was no point in foreplay, this wasn’t fun, casual, sex; this was to be a quick, ruthless, fuck to subdue the agonizing need overpowering his senses. So once he had Derek’s pants pulled completely off, he stripped off his own, taking his boxers with them. He had no reason to be shy, Derek had already seen all there was to him. But when he climbed back on top of him, Derek hummed in appreciation. 

Wasting no time, Stiles slipped his hand past the band of Derek’s briefs. Wrapping his long fingers around his already erect cock, Stiles leant down and swirled his tongue around Derek’s head, sucking on it lightly, and running his tongue along the slit. Derek trembled under Stiles as he watched, glazed eyes never leaving Stiles’ mouth. 

After a few moments Stiles withdrew. He wasn’t here to pleasure Derek; as long as Stiles was completely satisfied in the end he could care less if Derek enjoyed even one second of it. 

“Where do you keep the lube?” Stiles mumbled. “I’m not all nice and slicked up for you this time,” his voice was steeled of all emotion. Derek winced at the comment and pointed to the nightstand next to his bed. 

Derek’s response confused Stiles, but he ignored it and reached for the lube. He popped the lid open and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He was still plenty stretched from constantly using his plugs that he pressed two fingers in with little resistance, and quickly added a third knowing he still wasn’t stretched enough to take the width of Derek. 

He continued to scissor himself a few more times before he was content enough to stop. Stiles knew Derek was bigger than three fingers, but he was growing impatient and needed to feel something more than his fingers. He needed to feel Derek. 

Stiles removed Derek’s briefs the rest of the way, leaving them both completely exposed. Stiles was still utterly awed at the size of Derek’s cock; it was slightly shorter than Stiles’, maybe a little more than seven inches, but it was much thicker. 

Stiles shuffled forward and placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder to help him keep balance while lining himself up with Derek. Stiles gasped as he forced himself down on Derek’s dick, taking every inch in one downward thrust. The stretch and sensation of _finally_ being full, in a way his plugs could never accomplish, was overwhelming. 

It took him little time to adjust to the feeling of Derek inside him before he began sliding up and down on Derek’s cock, but before he could gain a good rhythm Derek’s hands were back on his hips, stopping him from thrusting back down. Only the head of Derek’s cock remained inside him. It was incredibly teasing and frustrating. 

“What are you doing?” Stiles groaned, trying to push down on Derek’s hold. 

“Beg for it,” was his only response. 

“ _What?_ ” Stiles froze.

“You heard me. Beg for it,” Derek stated simply. 

Stiles stared at him dumbfoundedly, searching Derek’s expression for any sign he might be joking, but he found none. Derek was being completely serious. 

Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Part of him wanted to pull away and leave, urges be damned. But, as he clinched around the tip of Derek’s dick and he felt the sparks shoot through his spine, he knew that wasn’t really an option. There was no way he could ever leave this. So, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and ignored the anger and humiliation flooding his veins. 

“Please,” he whispered, eyes still shut tight. 

“Please, what?” Derek asked condescendingly. 

“Please, Derek. Please let me fuck myself on your cock,” Stiles could hardly believe the words coming out of his mouth. 

Why was Derek making him do this? Wasn’t it enough that Stiles was here, willingly having sex with him? Did he really have to make him beg for it too? But Stiles didn’t have a choice, he was already too committed. 

“Please, Derek, I need it. I need to feel you filling me up.” 

Derek nearly howled in approval, removing his hands from Stiles’ hips, allowing him to once again slide down the length of his cock. 

Derek let out a pleased moan, his head falling back against the backboard, as Stiles continued to ride him fast and hard; Stiles’ own orgasm approaching quickly. He removed one of his hands from Derek’s shoulder and wrapped it around his own length, but Derek nearly ripped his hand away, pinning it behind his back. 

“No. My cock only,” he growled. The sheer forcefulness of his voice made Stiles shiver with anticipation. 

Stiles kept pumping himself up and down on Derek’s dick, eager to find his sweet spot, but missing it every time. He quickly grew tired. 

“ _Derek_. Derek, please. So tired. I…” he huffed, trying to catch his breath. “I need to finish, _please_ , I can’t keep going.” 

Derek didn’t say a word; he just latched onto Stiles’ hips, stilling him. Stiles whimpered at the loss of friction, but it instantly turned into a loud moan as Derek began fucking up into him, colliding with his prostate with the first thrust. Stiles entire body shook with pleasure as Derek continued thrusting into him with unwavering force. 

Stiles felt his orgasm build at the base of his spine, hot and searing. “Derek, I’m gonna..” His head lulled back and a deafening moan ripped its way through his chest, echoing loudly in the room. He came harder than he ever had before, experiencing the most intense orgasm of his life, and Derek continued fucking him through it, and long after.

Once Stiles had gone limp, more than satisfied, Derek pulled out and flipped Stiles on his stomach. He ran his hands down Stiles’ back. 

“I hated seeing you like that,” Derek whispered against Stiles’ shoulder and he lent down and bit gently at the base of his neck. 

“What?” Stiles felt like he was saying that a lot lately, but Derek kept throwing him for a loop. 

“The way my betas left you. I couldn’t stand it. It took all my power not to rip their throats out. Had they not been _my_ betas, I would have.” 

Stiles tried to turn and look at Derek, wanted to see if the pain in the wolf’s voice was matched in his expression, but Derek kept him pinned to the bed and started massaging small circles into the small of Stiles’ back. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Stiles couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice at the memory of what the betas had done to him. 

“Because you deserve to know why, Stiles,” Derek sounded like he was in agony. “You need to know why I did what I did. I knew you didn’t want me to, but I didn’t have a choice. If I would have just cleaned you up and sent you on your way, it would have made you a target. Not just for my betas, but for any wolf in the surrounding area.” 

“A target?” Stiles asked, curiosity getting the best of him. 

“You had been marked, but not claimed. The scent, it was intoxicating. Any wolf who caught a whiff of you, they would have come for you, tried to claim you for themselves.” 

“So you… you claimed me, what, to protect me? To keep other wolves from coming and doing the same thing to me that your betas did? But why would you _care_? Did you feel responsible because they were your betas, or what?” Stiles could feel his anger rising again.

“No,” Derek responded immediately. “Yes. I don’t know.” 

“Please try and explain it. I need to know Derek.” 

And irritated growl rumbled through Derek, but Stiles could tell it wasn’t directed at him but more the situation. 

Finally, Derek sighed and whispered, “I never wanted it to happen like that.”

“ _What?_ ” There was that word again. 

“I care about you, Stiles, and I never wanted to hurt you. That was the opposite of what I wanted.”

Stiles was beginning to understand. Derek didn’t order his betas to rape him, he never wanted Stiles to get hurt, because he… liked him? The idea was absurd and Stiles didn’t know if he would ever be able to completely wrap his head around it, but this would have to do because he knew Derek wouldn’t ever be able to fully explain it. 

Derek still had him pinned to the bed, but Stiles was able to turn his head enough to see him in his peripheral vision. 

“Derek,” he said with a hint of caution. “Derek, please, I need to feel you. I need you inside me.” 

Derek’s hands stilled on Stiles’ back and small moan escaped his lips. “Fuck, Stiles. Are you sure?” 

“Yeah,” he breathed, not trusting himself to say more.

The wolf in Derek took over; biting down on Stiles’ shoulder hard enough to leave a mark and rolling his hips against Stiles’ ass. 

Then, Derek parted his cheeks and slipped his cock between them slowly, taking in the warm heat of Stiles’ hole. 

“Fuck, Derek, I… I need more. Please… _harder_ ,” Stiles whined into the pillow.

Then Derek was drilling into him relentlessly until finally reaching is own climax. 

Stiles could feel the knot growing inside him, but it wasn’t nearly as painful as the first time. It no longer felt like it was going to split him in half. He actually felt pleasantly full and content, utterly spent.

Derek turned their bodies, careful not to pull out too far. He wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and drew him in close. 

Several minutes passed and neither of them said a word. Stiles wasn’t sure, but he thought Derek might have fallen asleep. 

“Derek?”

“Hmm?” the wolf barely replied. 

“So I belong to you now?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

Stiles didn’t say anything, gathering his thoughts. Another couple of moments lapsed by before he spoke again. 

“Well, if I’m going to have Stockholm Syndrome, at least it’s with someone as sexy as you.”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek chuckled lightly. 

“No, really, I’m glad it’s you and not one of your betas, or some random omega,” he explained as he curled more closely into Derek’s chest. 

“Just go to sleep,” he commanded, but there was no real force behind it. He was clearly exhausted. 

“Yeah, okay Sourwolf.” 

Derek tightened his hold on his mate at the sound of his nickname and buried his face in Stiles’ hair, breathing in deeply. 

Stiles wasn’t lying when he said he was glad it was Derek he was forced to be mated to. While the circumstances weren’t the best, he could have done much worse than Derek, and at least the sex was great. It was going to takes some time, some major getting used to, but maybe, eventually, Stiles could grow to have feelings for Derek; the kind of feelings one is supposed to have with his mate. 

But for now, he had this; Derek pressed firmly against him, feeling full, satisfied, and completely at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
